Feelings
by Yunagirl07
Summary: Sasuke has feelings for Naruto. Will he ever get to tell him how he feels, and what will Naruto think if Sasuke gets a chance to tell him his feelings?


**My first Naruto fanfiction. I was reluctant to write this. I didn't think it'd be good enough, but I guess you're just gonna have to read it and find out. Sorry if this is so short by the way…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

We just got back from a mission. We had to escort some stuck up man all over the place. Kakashi-sensei left after we entered through the Leaf Village Gate. That left me with Sakura and Naruto.

I'll never admit this to anyone, but I find Naruto very attractive. I want to have a relationship with him more than anything. I even had a hard time admitting it to myself. I try as much as possible to get Naruto alone, but…he's always with someone or we're both busy. When I _do _get the time to be alone with him it only lasts a few moments until someone comes and interrupts us, or I just chicken out and don't tell him at all.

"Hey Sasuke, would you like to come over for lunch?" Sakura asks me.

"No," I speak coldly and start walking away. I heard Naruto mutter jerk before he was all over Sakura saying he would be glad to take my place.

I hate that Naruto likes Sakura. If I told him how I felt, maybe, just maybe, everything will be different. That's what I tell myself, but than I have my doubts.

* * *

I walk over to the training field the next day. There I find Naruto, alone. This could be my chance to confess to him…

Putting my hands in my pockets, I walk closer to the blonde. Naruto turns around and glares at me. "What are _you _doing Sasuke!?"

I shrug. "What do you think I'd be doing if I come to the training field, idiot?" I smirk when he gets that look on his face. Before he could get a word out I ask, "Can I tell you something?"

Naruto lets his guard down and looks at me quite serious. Something he does once in a while. "What is it?"

I take a deep breath. When I was ready to speak…

"Akamaru and I challenge you guys!" We hear Kiba from behind us. I turn around and see a smirk on Kiba's face. "Unless…you're scared."

Before I could even get a word out Naruto screams, "We accept! You're going down, believe it!" Figures…

After our sparing with Kiba and Akamaru, he said he had to go home because it was getting late. I turn back to Naruto after Kiba departs.

Naruto stretches his arms out and yawns. "That was some training! Well, I better get going." He waves as he makes his way home. That idiot-he forgot I even wanted to tell him anything.

* * *

I was walking past the Ichiraku Ramen shop the next day when Naruto spotted me. "Sasuke!" He calls out to me. I look over quite surprised that he even acknowledged me. I walk over and decide to have a bowl of ramen with Naruto.

"Yesterday was fun, wasn't it?" Naruto slurped some noodles into his mouth. I nodded as I moved the chopsticks around my bowl of miso.

I got out my money and paid for both our ramen and got up to leave. Naruto grabbed my sleeve before I could even get far. I turned to face a glaring boy.

"You've been acting weird."

"Because I paid for your ramen?" I tried to act as innocent as possible.

"That's part of it…but." His eyes shot open. "Hey Sasuke! Didn't you want to tell me something the other day in the training field!?" Idiot. Could he get any louder than he was? He probably could…

"Shut up," I hiss. I grab the front of his shirt and we walk off. We walked in silence for a few moments. We were seriously alone. I just hope no one…

"I need you to listen to me. Carefully. And when I tell you, you have to promise you won't say anything to anyone." I stare right into his eyes to let him know how serious I am.

"O-kay…?" I could tell he was confused.

I turn around because there was no way I could look him in the eye when I tell him this. "Uhm…I've been hiding this for a while-from me, and especially from you…" I trail off. "I don't know how you're going to take this, but I think I want to get this out more than wanting something to happen." I bit my lip and choose my next words very carefully. "You…you mean a lot to me, Naruto. More than I show it. I…like you a lot." There, I said it. I turn back around to find a shocked Naruto. He wouldn't say anything, he wouldn't blink, and he was…just frozen. I stared into his blue eyes, than slowly closed them. I leaned in to lightly brush my lips against his. But before I could find his lips…

Naruto crushed his lips against mine. It's like he was telling me everything with just that one special kiss. My heart sped up faster, faster, faster. I placed my hands against his hips as he snaked his arms around my neck. This was pure happiness.

We departed for the sake of air. We stared into each other's eyes, seeking for something…

"Idiot," Naruto spoke with a smile. "It takes you this long?" He grabs my hand as I smile back and we walk away hand in hand. The way it should be.

-Owari-

**I hope this was okay…review, please?**


End file.
